Dramione Drabbles
by scented-books
Summary: I recently deleted my blog off of Tumblr but could not part with the drabbles that I wrote. This is a collection of Dramione Drabbles from my old blog! @dramione-love is my new blog if you're interested in my new works
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Drabble : Always

\- In the Astronomy Tower-

 **Draco:** It's what's best, we both know that

 **Hermione:** Is it? Because it doesn't seem like it to me!

*faces away from her*

 **Draco:** Please just do it, I don't want you to be in danger

 **Hermione:** I love you Draco...

..Obliviate

*Walks out of the tower

 **Draco:** Where the bloody hell am I?

-After the war-

 **Ron:** The castles a complete disaster

 **Harry:** We helped destroy it, we have to help repair it

 **Ron:** Alright.. Let's just get everyone so we can get started

 **Harry:** Let me go and get Hermione

 **Ron:** Alright mate, I'll get the others, meet you back at the castle

-In Harry's office-

 **Harry:** Were gonna help rebuild the castle

 **Hermione:** Did you know?

 **Harry:** What?

 **Hermione:** Did you know about Malfoy helping in the war Harry.

 **Harry:** *looks at her*

 **Hermione:** I obliviated him, and you knew he was going to end up turning to our side

 **Harry:** It was just a precaution Mia

 **Hermione:** Expecto Patronum!

*A dragon flys down and around Harry

 **Harry:** Draco... After all this time?

 **Hermione:** *tearing up* Always

...

Little did they know, the Malfoy had witnessed the whole thing


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard

-At Malfoy Manor-

 **Narcissa:** Hermione dear! It's so lovely to see you again

 **Hermione:** it's only been a week, you couldn't have missed me that bad *chuckles*

 **Narcissa:** Don't laugh at me dear not many people come to see me anymore

 **Hermione:** I apologize Cissa, I've been terribly stressed lately

 **Narcissa:** *with a frown now framing her face*

Whatever for dear?

 **Hermione:** unfortunately.. I was recently attacked..

 **Narcissa:** WHAT! When did this happen!?

 **Hermione:** We don't know much about it right now, I wasn't hurt and neither was anyone else, thankfully

 **Narcissa:** It doesn't matter if anyone was hurt or not Hermione, this is an issue

 **Hermione:** *rolling eyes* you sound just like Harry

.

 **Narcissa:** Maybe for once that boy is right! When Lucius got sick you did not even question who he was and came to help us, we must get you help!

 **Hermione:** Cissa it really is no big deal, I can handle myself

 **Narcissa:** It's just a precaution, I'm sure the Zabini boy would help! You're close with him yes?

 **Hermione:** oh. Blaise? I couldn't ask him if that, he's a very busy man

 **Narcissa:** That's like saying Draco is a busy man, drinking until 4 am is not busy, it's reckless

 **Hermione:** I don't know Narcissa... Harry has already assigned Luna to assist me from time to time.

 **Narcissa:** You're going to be Minister, I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours but this is not a game. Someone attacked you dear, no matter how brave you are, you need some Slytherins to help save the day

 **Hermione:** oh alright! I'll ask him in the morning, thank you for the tea Cissa, ill owl you the news

 **Narcissa:** *grinning* Thank you dear!

 **Hermione:** *thinking* oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee: Dramione Drabble

 **Draco:** Do not talk to me. I haven't had coffee

 **Hermione:** Yes, you have. The whole first pot at least

 **Draco:** Why do I still feel so tired? I should be bouncing everywhere.

 **Hermione:** You've never bounced

 **Lucius:** Malfoys do not bounce

 **Narcissa:** I wouldn't say anything Lucius. Remember when you saw that puppy in London.

 **Lucius:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Narcissa:** oh cmon Lucius, you know the small one with all the fur!

 **Lucius:** darling please

 **Hermione and Draco:** Laughing


	4. Chapter 4

Dramione: Done with him

 **Hermione:** I'm done! This is the last straw for him

[she comes into her and pansys apt]

 **Pansy:** What did he do now? Oh lemme guess? Forgot the date? Didn't even call?

 **Hermione:** He cheated on me! Actually cheated on me! Three weeks before the wedding! [crying angrily]

 **Pansy:** What an asshole! Don't cry for him Mia, he doesn't deserve it.

 **Draco:** [Walking in the room] no he doesn't, you're to good to him you know Granger

 **Hermione:** What? Wait, why are you even here?

 **Pansy:** Helping me get ready for my date with Blaise, couldn't pick an outfit

 **Draco:** I have wonderful taste Granger

 **Hermione:** Yes I'm aware, but wait how am I to good for him?

 **Draco:** You're the smartest and most beautiful witch of our age! What do you mean how?!

 **Hermione:** [taken aback but not crying anymore]

 **Draco:** I mean.. No reason..

 **Hermione:** Thank you...

 **Pansy:** Took you long enough to say it to her face even though it was on accident. I'll be going now, have fun! Bye Mia! *smirks*

 **Draco:** Say something.. Please.

 **Hermione:** You really think I'm beautiful? How long?

 **Draco:** As long as I can remember.. I'm sorry

 **Hermione:** No being sorry, I can't believe I wasted so much of my time with that bloke, we were never meant to be.. I'm the one who should be sorry

 **Draco:** Forgive me for being so hateful, I just wanted to push you away, we were forbidden

 **Hermione:** Oh shut up, we're adults now, I'll be with whoever I want and I chose you Draco Malloy

[Kisses him]

 **Draco:** Finally


	5. Chapter 5

Dramione: Veela

 **Hermione:** I can't tell him yet, we're just getting comfortable with each other.

 **Blaise:** Not telling him makes you in pain and whiny, the sooner the better in my opinion

 **Hermione:** I don't want him to love me because of the veela in me, I want him to love me for me

 **Blaise:** Don't we all Hermione, nothing's ever set in stone like that. Look at me, I'm getting thin, all because she's to worried about the nargles to even know I'm in the same room as her.

 **Hermione:** I'm more frustrated than anything, lucky for him Astoria doesn't feel that way and won't marry him.

 **Blaise:** You mean lucky for Astoria.

 **Hermione:** I know what I said

 **Blaise:** You couldn't hurt him if you tried, don't act all high and mighty. You'd rip my head off if I was to mean

 **Hermione:** *hmmfpph*

 **Blaise:** You're just mad that I'm right

 **Hermione:** You think I'm annoying, you should hear yourself sometime.

 **Blaise:** I choose to think of it as a charm that only you find annoying

 **Hermione:** If we keep doing this, we're going to have to buy another kitchen table, and maybe a counter.

 **Blaise:** Its not my fault we can't talk about them without losing our minds

 **Hermione:** Id hate to tell him that you broke it out of anger

 **Blaise:** Me!? You did it!

 **Hermione:** He can't think I'm crazy!

 **Blaise:** You already stare at him like you're going to vomit if he leaves! I'm surprised he hasn't noticed!

 **Hermione:** I do not! We have civil conversations! At least he talks to me!

 **Blaise:** Do not bring her into this! She is special and imaginative!

 **Hermione:** Yeaaaah because that explains everything so clearly!

 **Blaise:** She's amazing! And when I get her you'll have to stare and look because Draco is to dumb to realize that you're following him around like a lost puppy!

 **Hermione:** Blaise..

 **Blaise:** It really is getting annoying! All you have to do is tell him what you are!

 **Hermione:** If the shoe fits Blaise! Why don't you listen to yourself for once!

 **Blaise:** Yeahh because you're all knowing Granger! At least I'm trying! Unlike you, who just pretends like being friends is ok! When it isn't!

 **Hermione:** Maybe she would notice if you would take you're own advice!

 **Blaise:** Like I said, at least I'm trying!

*draco walks in*

 **Draco:** What the hell is going on here!

*Both stop and look*

 **Blaise:** umm.. Nothing mate, we haven't vented in a while, just needed to get it out of our system

 **Draco:** Well could you at least take it somewhere where people can't hear you down the street, geez

 **Hermione:** Did you.. umm.. hear anything..

 **Draco:** At the moment I can't hear anything because of all the yelling, but no. Was I supposed too? *smirks*

 **Hermione:** I uhh..

 **Blaise:** No mate, no worries! I am going to go visit Luna at the shop and grab a snack! Would you like anything Mia?

 **Hermione:** No no I'm fine, thank you

 **Blaise:** I shall return shortly! *winks*

 **Draco:** Everything ok?

 **Hermione:** Uh yeah, I'm good.

...

No actually, we need to talk about some things.

 **Draco:** What things?

 **Hermione:** I need you to be honest with me.. please

 **Draco:** ok... *nervous*

 **Hermione:** How do you feel about me?

 **Draco:** Just going to get right into it eh.. *smirks*

...

I like you Hermione.. I enjoy visiting you and just being around you just makes me feel better but I guess that's just the quarter veela in my blood, seems to taking a liking to you...

 **Hermione:** What? You're quarter veela?.

 **Draco:** umm.. yeah.. it runs in my family but since it's just a quarter it doesn't really do much, I can just tell when it likes someone, and he likes you...

 **Hermione:** Does Blaise know?..

 **Draco:** No! No one knows... We except you now of course..

 **Hermione:** Blaise is a veela, Draco.

 **Draco:** *Glares* what?

 **Hermione:** He has a mate! She just doesn't know! We're strictly friends, I can't feel his veela charms.

 **Draco:** What? How?

 **Hermione:** Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about... the fact that you're quarter veela is weird to me.. I can't feel it..

 **Draco:** Can't feel it? What do you mean?

 **Hermione:** *Takes a deep Breath* I'm a veela too Draco.. I have been since eighth year..

 **Draco:** *Looks away* What were you arguing about with Blaise?

 **Hermione:** Our mates...

 **Draco:** Wait.. You have a mate?.. Where is he?

 **Hermione:** He doesn't know, that's why we were arguing..

 **Draco:** Thats why he went and saw Luna! Isn't it!

...

Oh my god, she shes his mate! Thats why he looks like he's going to vomit all the time!

 **Hermione:** I like you too by the way..

 **Draco:** Wait what?..

 **Hermione:** it's you, it's been you for so long..

 **Draco:** Your veela? Chose me?

 **Hermione:** it seems so..

 **Draco:** And you're ok with that?

 **Hermione:** I wouldn't have it any other way honestly

 **Draco:** Me either *smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

Dramione Drabble

 **Hermione:** I hope Draco, Ron and Harry are alright

 **Ginny:** You gotta have more faith in them Mia, you and Draco have been Married for 2 years! You have a child

 **Hermione:** Still. They barely even talk to one another, they're probably arguing.

 **Ginny:** They're fine! Focus on the girls day.

 **Hermione:** Fine.. I can't help but wonder though

-At Draco and Hermiones Home-

 **Draco:** It's honestly not that hard Weasley

 **Ron:** Oh save it, I don't do this everyday

 **Draco:** Oh I couldn't tell, just look Potters even got it

 **Harry:** Ginny's gonna be so shocked

 **Ron:** Dude how did you do that?

 **Draco:** Weasel you just have to grab the gel and run it through your hair.

*does the motion*

 **Ron:** Why is this so sticky? I feel like a child

 **Draco:** Honestly how did you end up with Pansy, you can't even style your hair

 **Ron:** She likes me just he way I am, thank you very much.

 **Draco:** Look at me, Grab and Style! Just do this motion

 **Ron:** I'm trying!

 **Harry:** My hair looks great

 **Ron:** Don't rub it in *Scowling*

 **Harry:** You actually do need to rub it in Ron, it helps

 **Draco:** Potter can even get it, it's not hard

 **Ron:** Ow! It's in my eye!

 **Draco and Harry:** *Laughing*


	7. Chapter 7

Dramione Drabble

 **Draco:** Hermione! Where is my hair gel!?

 **Hermione:** I don't care Draco, we need to get going!

 **Draco:** I'm not going anywhere with my hair waving at everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Dramione One-Shot

Draco: I still can't believe you live with Granger

Pansy: She's not that bad, actually pretty clean. Plus she's up for minister and it makes me look good by comparison *smirks*

Draco: *scoffs* still it's Granger, the know it all probably hasn't even changed

Pansy: It's been a couple years, people change, I'm way prettier than I was in school, it's a gift

Draco: oh shut it, let's get this over with.

-At Hermione's and Pansy's Flat-

Pansy: Mia! Open the damn door I forgot my keys again

Hermione: *opens the door*  
Dammit Pans I'm gonna have to glue it to your forehead aren't I!

Pansy: *sticks tongue out*

Hermione: Oh stop being a child and turn on a movie

Draco: Granger

Hermione: Hello Malfoy

Draco: *thinking* Fuck


	9. Chapter 9

Dramione Drabble

 **Draco:** She's out of my league

 **Blaise:** Well yeah, its Granger, she's a genius and you can't ignore that her bum looks magnificent in those muggle pants she wears all the time

 **Draco:** Mate, watch it.

 **Blaise:** Oh calm down, I'm merely making an observation. That also happens to be the truth.

 **Draco:** Look here she comes

 **Blaise:** And wearing those lovely pants

 **Draco:** Completely out of my league.

 **Hermione:** Draco! Are you ready to go?

 **Draco:** *to Hermione* You know that someday I'm gonna wake up and you'll just be a dream.

 **Hermione:** oh stop, I'm completely real.

 **Blaise:** *Smirks to Draco* Yeah you are

 **Draco:** Watch it mate. Seriously

 **Blaise:** oh look, it's time for my lunch as well, Good day Hermione *kisses hand* have a wonderful lunch *smirks* you as well Draco.

 **Draco:** *Scowls*

 **Hermione:** You as well Blaise!


	10. Chapter 10

Dramione Drabble

 **Draco:** Hermione where are you? ...

Hermione!

 **Hermione:** Hold on dear! I'm just getting something from up stairs.

 **Draco:** Alright love

 **Hermione:** Coming!

I have a gift for you

 **Draco:** A gift? But our anniversary isn't until next week?

 **Hermione:** I couldn't wait, please open it

 **Draco:** it's an outfit? This couldn't possibly fit anyone we know

 **Hermione:** *rolls eyes* Read it

 **Draco:** "No one plays Quidditch like my daddy"

You're serious

 **Hermione:** You know I'm not good with jokes *smiling*

 **Draco:** Promise me you're not joking

 **Hermione:** I promise Draco *smiling*

 **Draco:** I'm gonna be a dad

 **Hermione:** You're gonna be a dad

 **Draco:** *Stands up and picks her up to hug her*

I'm gonna be a dad!

 **Hermione:** *laughing* yes you are


	11. Chapter 11

Swimming one-shot

 **Draco:** Just get in, the waters not even that cold!

 **Pansy:** C'mon Mia! The waters great!

 **Blaise:** Stop being a pansy! Haha get it? No one?

 **Hermione:** Shut Up, I'm trying to concentrate! Swimming isn't my thing

 **Ginny:** Shes right Hermione does not swim, reading is more important, just let it go

 **Hermione:** Thank you Ginny

 **Draco:** *whispering to Blaise* oh she's getting in this water if I have to bring her in myself.

-A little Later-

 **Draco:** Granger, what's the point of being outside if you're just going to read

 **Hermione:** I just don't enjoy swimming, what's so hard to understand about that Draco

 **Draco:** Just get in the water and prove to me that you aren't just scared, you're already in a bathing suit anyways *smirks*

 **Hermione:** No because... I am scared

 **Draco:** Oh.. *smirks* I can always hold you to make sure you're ok

 **Hermione:** wh..at no, no need to do that, just go have fun with everyone else

 **Draco:** Just c'mon Hermione, I won't hurt you, you know that

 **Hermione:** Ok... Let's go. *stands*

-Draco takes her hand and leads her-

 **Ginny:** Mione you're swimming! Yes! Finally some brains around here

 **Everyone:** HEY!

 **Ginny:** Kidding Kidding *under breath* not really

 **Draco:** Trust me, jump in with me

 **Hermione:** ok..ay lets jump

 **Draco:** 1...2...3... JUMP

-splash!-

 **Hermione:** AH! Oh my goodness! It's so cold! I'm getting out

-Draco comes up behind her-

 **Draco:** I can keep you warm too Hermione

 **Hermione:** Oh, I guess that would be ok..

 **Draco:** *whispering to Hermione*

I think I would enjoy this moment better if no one was around to ruin the moment

 **Hermione:** I think I would too, wanna try again tomorrow

 **Draco:** If you promise me dinner after

 **Hermione:** Deal


	12. Chapter 12

**Pansy:** This is definitely the dress Mia

 **Hermione:** You think? It seems like it's a little much

 **Pansy:** *exclaiming* yours marrying a Malfoy! It has to be to much!

 **Hermione:** I don't know Pansy, it doesn't feel the one

 **Pansy:** *shrugging* well alright, I guess let's keep looking

.

\- A little Later-

 **Pansy:** Oh Mia.. He's gonna pass out you look so good!

 **Hermione:** Oh it's beautiful..

*The dress was indeed beautiful. It hugged the torso up to the shoulders delicately. The thin double strap sat in just the right area, trailing down in the v cut of the dress that framed her body In The right place. The skirt flowed down to the floor, but the layers didn't follow suit. They sat in just the right spot, at different levels of Hermiones body, having just enough room to be comfortable for the remainder of the night*

 **Hermione:** I think this is the one

 **Pansy:** No shit, you've been staring at yourself for 15 minutes

 **Hermione:** *rolls eyes* charming as usual pansy

 **Pansy:** I'm kidding! *smirks* He's going to love

 **Hermione:** I sure hope so.. *smiles* let's get it!


	13. Chapter 13

-The storm could not get any worse but Hermione did not mind in the slightest. It was nights like this that she knew would be the most relaxing for at least her. The harsh wind set just the right amount of howl soared over her flat but was quiet enough so they her newborn Scorpius would still sleep soundly throughout the night.-

-Down the hall Draco was getting into the shower right when the first clap of thunder sounded. Startled he slightly jumped

as the boom went off. This was not good. Draco Malfoy afraid of thunderstorms. –

 **Draco:** Shit Shit Shit... Okay just breathe, Hermione is down the hall, you are fine. Time to get over the childhood fears

*CRACK*

 **Draco:** OH SHIT... *looking in the mirror* You fought the dark lord. You were in his inner circle, but a clap of thunder is what does you in. It's almost comical. *scowling*

No shower for me I guess

-Walking into the living room he notices Hermione immediately, she looks so content as she reads a book borrowed from his mother. To her the storm is calming, almost therapeutic, but to Draco every crack makes him feel like he is the size of an ant-

*CRACK*

Draco jumps slightly at the noise he wasn't prepared for

 **Hermione:** Draco are you alright?

 **Draco:** Of course darling, just wanted to check on how you were doing, with the storm and all *while fidgeting with his hands*

 **Hermione:** You know I love storms, I could sit by the window all night and read them, now that Scorpius is sleeping all night this is the perfect opportunity *smiles*

 **Draco:** Of course...

*CRACK*

jumps slightly once again at the invading noise

 **Hermione:** *Pretends not to notice but closes her book slowly* Draco why don't we watch a movie *smirking*

 **Draco:** What kind of movie were you thinking?...

 **Hermione:** Ohh I don't know, a boring one preferably, something I won't actually want to watch

 **Draco:** Oh! Yes lets watch a movie then *smirks* I know just the one

-He grabs Hermione's hand while she lets out a giggle to lead her to watch a very boring movie, Draco Malfoy never had a problem with thunderstorms since then


	14. Chapter 14

**Cassie:** Daddy! Look at this picture I found

 **Draco:** Alright, lemme see darling

*lifts picture from his daughter and gasps slightly*

Oh Cassie where did you find this?

 **Cassie:** I found it in the closet daddy! It was in a pretty box! *smiles*

 **Draco:** you know you're not supposed to go through things in the closet, they're not yours

 **Cassie:** I'm sorry daddy... who's that in the picture thought?

 **Draco:** *looks as the picture of Him and Scorpius, with a pregnant Hermione included*

Well if you look closely you can see that daddy is in this picture, along with your brother. And that women in the picture with us is your mommy.

*tearing up*

 **Cassie:** Bubby talks about mommy a lot! Where is mommy, daddy?

 **Draco:** well.. mommy isn't with us anymore. She went away after you were born baby.

 **Cassie:** when is she gonna come back?

 **Draco:** Mommy can't come back my love, you see your mommy loved you and your brother very much, but after she had you as a baby her body wasn't strong enough for you and her to survive...

 **Cassie:** BUT I'm a big girl! I'm almost 4 now daddy, I'm strong, mommy should be too!

 **Draco:** Mommy was very strong, her body just wasn't, if you want I can tell you all about mommy, I'm sure your brother can tell you some things about her if you want...

 **Cassie:** He'd do that?! When does he come back from school daddy?

 **Draco:** in a couple hours, until then we can look at more pictures ok?

 **Cassie:** Ok Daddy!

*Draco puts the picture in his pocket, he knew this day would come but he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about Hermione's death, but for his daughter, a spitting imagine if his late wife he would try*

*looking at the pictures with his daughter he knew he would never forget about the love of his life, he kissed a picture with his daughter"

I will love you, always


	15. Chapter 15

New Years

It was the new year, for many in the wizarding world it meant a new beginning, a past to continue to get away from and become a healed person once again.

For the Malfoys, it meant setting up decorations for their friends to come over to celebrate the new year while the young children spent the night with their grandparents as they were so excited for.

Hermione was so excited, her milk in a wine glass was not was she was expecting to drink a couple months back but she wouldn't have it any other way. Draco on the other hand was getting the firewhisky out from the cupboard hastily and set it on the counter to save for the celebration.

The fireworks were prepared as everyone arrived and anticipated the end of the night, was sure to be the beginning of a late morning, as that's when the real fun actually started.

Pansy was in a similar situation as Hermione was, she was sure she was going to have another boy, but refused to find out the gender, because her mother's intuition was sure to be right. Hermione laughed and gave her a glass.

Blaise showed up with a laughing Ginny and it seemed like at least one of them were already somewhat drunk but having a wonderful time nonetheless.

Theo got off the couch where he and Luna sat to pat Blaise on the pat and began a conversation with his newly engaged friend. Draco soon joined them, but to Hermione's surprise it was Harry who dragged the men into the kitchen to open the bottle with him.

Smirking lowly to herself she heard the floo go off once more and Ron and Susan walked into the room. Things were still a bit awkward but completely ignoring it seemed to do the trick.

Everyone was talking and laughing as the night went on and some were more tipsy than others and Blaise may have fallen once of twice, but the laughter was enough to make him get back up again and pretend he was completely sober.

The clock neared midnight and the couples began to notice.

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They all yelled together and kisses were shared

Thinking back, it seemed as though moments like this were taken for granted as some didn't make it to see the new year come around once again, or see the sun rise the next morning after that fateful battle. Remembering those you lost during times like these can be tearful, but as time goes on those memories may become fonder.

So as Ron and Ginny thought of their lost brother, Theo thought of his lost Father, Pansy thought of her parents spending another year in Azkaban, and Hermione of her parents spending another New Year as the Wilkins, things were remembered sadly but those around them made the future even brighter.

New lifes will be brought into this new year, and new love with continue to thrive, and for once, since they were children, the idea of a future, didn't seem so unsure.


	16. Chapter 16

"With an awkward chuckle he pointed to the mistletoe above their heads"

Oh I love this prompt!

Hermione and Draco were good friends to say the least

Nothing was awkward anymore and they both had reached an unspoken agreement that everything was ok between them when Draco became Harry's partner once they had been named aurors.

The Christmas party at the Potters was normal as it could be with the odd amount of previous Slytherins present, but things never work out the way you dream of them when you're young. Theo and Luna are sitting on the couch while Ginny continues to try and steal the cookies Pansy worked so hard on. Blaise laughs at his friends antics while Ron tries to calm Pansy down because they're just cookies, while he puts one behind his back and walks away.

Draco walks in slightly late, and looking dashing as ever. His normal black suit accompanied by the green tie, was not a shock at all. After being greeted by Harry, Draco pulls up the bottom of his trousers and everyone sees that he really is in the Christmas spirit because his socks have Christmas lights on them.

Hermione sits at the table with a small smile, hinting that she also thought it was funny, but Harry really needed to settle down, because Ginny was not going to let him buy any of those socks.

Getting up from the table she wandering to the door way with a book in her hand so she would not have to help Ms. Weasley in the kitchen, because Pansy has already gotten stuck.

Draco rounded the corner as he left the sitting room and he bumped right into the witch he was dying to see. Looking down into her brown eyes he noticed her look of surprise

 **With an awkward chuckle he pointed to the mistletoe above their heads**

Those brown eyes got bigger and he could tell that she did not know what to say for once.

He hesitated as he leaned his head down while slowly putting his hand at the bottom of her chin. Nodding her head as she closed her eyes, he got the kiss he's wanted for a while now

Her soft lips still a little hesitant but she put her hands around his neck after a moment and it could not have been more perfect

"Happy Christmas Hermione" he said to her

"Happy Christmas Draco" she smiled

Thank goodness Theo and Luna were watching muggle TV or it might have been more awkward


	17. Chapter 17

I said No

Standing in the doorway of the flat that he and Hermione shared he saw Hermione, completely drenched from the storm outside with a sheepish grin on her face

He barely missed the small ball of fluff that was sticking out of her jacket when she pleaded to him with her beautiful brown eyes

He almost faltered and gave in right there

 **Draco:** I said no

 **Hermione:** But! Draco she was outside all by herself... In the rain...

 **Draco:** Don't but me Hermione, it's not happening

 **Hermione:** She'll die!

It was an accident when Hermione saw her on her walk home from the Ministry, it wasn't even raining when you left, but about a block away it starting storming. A small mew distracted her from the crazy mess her hair was going to end up being.

The way Draco looked at the kitten was lovely even though he tried to hide it completely

 **Draco:** You have a cat Hermione, who is already annoying enough

Hermione saw him look at the kitten with eyes that he couldn't hide

 **Hermione:** Would you like to hold her?

He hesitated before nodding

 **Hermione:** Seeeee! She likes you

 **Draco:** No Hermione

The kitten then makes a mew sound for the first time since they've started this conversation

 **Draco:** Fine, We can keep her

Hermione giggles and laughs, bringing them all inside


	18. Chapter 18

Draco Malfoy wasn't a crier. He was stone faced and he was smug looking. He was smiling a lot more lately. Smiling at the small moments in his friends lives, such as when Blaise finally asked Ginny to marry him on the quidditch field in front of millions of fans. The look on his face when she said yes, that made Draco Malfoy smile.

When his mother accepted his relationship with Hermione Granger, that made Draco Malfoy smile. His love having tea with his mother every Tuesday at 2:00 pm talking about books and his mother's garden made his lip quirk ever so slightly.

When Pansy announced that she was pregnant with a baby girl, and Hermione and Ginny squealed in delight as Pansy gushed over the possible names in the kitchen of his new acquired home that he and Hermione decorated. Draco began to exit the room when Pansy began to tease him about having one of his own sometime soon after the wedding of course. He walked out of the room but Hermione saw the small smile that formed on his face as he went to talk to Harry about his thoughts on the baby.

When Theo finally introduced Luna as his girlfriend to them all, Merlin it took him forever to gain the courage. They made a good looking couple. How they sat on the sofa with their hands intertwined like a couple of kids as he made her blush with his whispers. That made Draco Malfoy smile

The day of Ginny and Blaise's wedding, even though Hermione looked the most stunning out of them all, was beautiful even for his standards. Her hair flowing down her back while in that blue gown that he loved the most. The way she smiled when they danced and told him that this reminded him of their wedding a year ago. The thought of her in her wedding dress once again made him smile.

A couple days later, Hermione told him that she was expecting, a boy, gods he was having a boy. A smile that could be seen for miles it was so big, she looked at him and cried the happiest tears. Finally they were having a child. He hugged her and told her that he loved her with everything. She told their friends and they were delighted. If they were lucky Harry and Pansy's baby girl would be in the same year as him. They decided to name her Lillian, that made everyone smile.

Coffee made Draco Malfoy smile as he woke up in the mornings. Theo and Luna were already talking to the gorgeous brunette that was carrying his child. They were going to travel for a couple months and Hermione was trilled for them. Luna promised to owl pictures and things for Hermione to read. Hermione smiled. Her stomach growing bigger everyday.

When Hermione's water broke Draco panicked. Not knowing what to do she yelled at him to get her to St. Mungos. She sent a patronus to Ginny, telling her to let everyone know. Sitting in the waiting room, Draco Malfoy was nervous. A healer called him in to hold Hermione's hand during the labor. She was crying when he came in but I don't think it was out of the pain the little boy was causing her. She was happy.

When Draco heard the cries of his newborn he smiled. He look at Hermione and smiled. The doctors went and cleaned him off as he held Hermione's hand and smiled. She looked at him with adoration and uttered the words I love you and he smiled. Hermione was holding the baby when she looked at him, I think I have a name for him, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, doesn't it sound lovely is what she said. Draco looked at her and nodded, it was perfect.

Hermione handed him Scorpius and Draco stood there in awe. He was beautiful. Surrounded by his friends he just looked at the baby and his eyes began to water and the smile on his face couldn't be missed. Draco was a father and the love of his life had given him a perfect child. For the first time in years Draco Malfoy cried.


End file.
